Don't Worry, People Do Things When They're Drunk
by Burton's Disney Princess
Summary: OUAT College!AU. A party to de-stress from midterms leads to a very drunk Emma and a very jealous Killian. Based off an Imagine Your OTP prompts. Captain Swan, Snowing and Frakenwolf as background ships. T just to be safe because language.


**I'm back! I know I should be working on Please Come Home, but I've hit such a wall...thankfully someone beta'd it for me and I can maybe try to make some progress one of these days! Enjoy this one-shot til then. **

**College!AU based on the imagine your OTP prompt "Person A gets drunk and starts making out with everyone while person B watches and gets jealous" - Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just take these characters out to play every so often!**

"You've got to be kidding me, you bought that fucking flavored vodka again?" Emma Swan glared at her roommate, Ruby Lucas, as she was stashing their alcohol for the evening's festivities.

"Hey, this happens to be my favorite. Don't blame me for the fact that you didn't wanna stop drinking those vodka lemonades at Victor's 21st," Ruby responded. "Just remember I'm the only one in this apartment who can legally buy booze at the moment."

"Which is why you should see to it that your best friends have things that they like and will be able to get relatively drunk tonight." Emma reasoned.

"Don't worry, I took care of you. There's rum on top to the fridge and I know for a fact the boys are getting tequila and making Jell-O shots. Trust me, I don't think anyone is leaving the party sober tonight."

"Good!" Belle French shouted as she came out of her room. "Midterms are killing me. We ready to go?"

"Still waiting on Mary-Margaret," Ruby responded. "Em, you wanna go see if she's almost ready?"

"Yeah, sure." Emma walked into the bedroom that she and her best friend shared. Living in Boston, all they were able to afford was shared bedrooms and bunk beds. Just as Emma was about to throw open the door, it began to open from the other side. She jumped back, startled.

"Hey! Is everyone else ready?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yeah, we're ready to go whenever you are."

"Then let's go!" Before they left, Ruby took care to make sure that all bottles of alcohol were concealed in her oversized purse. They then headed out for what was sure to be quite the night.

"Well, it should be interesting to see how everything goes with Neal tonight," Mary-Margaret said to Emma as they headed over to the boys' apartment.

"I told you, I'm so done with him. We broke up last year."

"That's not how it seemed at Victor's birthday _at all_."

"You're gonna base my feelings for Neal off of that night?" Emma scoffed. "Please, I was so wasted that night, I had no clue what I was doing. Didn't I end up making out with that weird guy who lives with Phillip, Graham, and August?"

"That you did, but what happened between you and...Wow, I just realized I've never learned that guy's name…between you and the mystery roommate and what happened between you and Neal are so different."

"What can I say, Neal and I dated for a long time. I want to move on though; he and I just didn't work," Emma explained. Mary-Margaret nodded, deciding not to press this issue any further since her friend clearly didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to say something to Emma about the conversation she'd had with her boyfriend, David, about his roommate Killian, but now didn't seem like the right time. They were arriving at the apartment anyway.

"I'll text Victor and tell him to come let us in," Ruby said, pulling out her phone. A minute later, her boyfriend escorted the four women up to their eighth-story apartment. All the usual suspects were there. She spotted Neal, Killian, David, and Victor, the four guys who were hosting. Graham, August, and Phillip were present and thankfully, their other roommate hadn't shown up that evening. There was another group of girls there, all of whom Emma considered friends…and then there was Regina Mills. Emma wasn't sure why they were here since no one particularly liked her, not to mention she wasn't friends with anyone in the group.

"Have any idea why she's here?" Emma asked Mary-Margaret.

'David said that Regina was only invited because she's been hooking up with Neal and he wanted her here – I should not have just told you that." The brunette regretted her decision the minute she saw the look on her friend's face.

"No, no, it's ok," Emma shook her head. "I needed to hear that since I'm just further convinced it's time to move on. I mean can you believe him, three weeks ago he was all into me again and now I find out he's been hooking up with Regina? I'm just done. Ruby, where's my rum?" She left to find Ruby, who was probably off wherever Victor was.

"Well she's going to be a mess tomorrow," Belle observed.

"I know. I really shouldn't have said anything; now she's probably not going to have a good time tonight."

"Nah, I'm sure she will. Besides, I think someone else – some a bit better for her, I might add – will be vying for her attention tonight."

"So, will tonight be the night?" David asked Killian as he caught his friend not so subtlety watching Emma on the other side of the room.

"That's what I'm hoping, but we both know it's not going to happen. I've only been trying since the beginning of the year."

That wasn't entirely true; he had fallen for Emma the day he met her last year, at the beginning of their sophomore year of college. He'd never pursued her though, as she was with Neal at the time. That was the only reason the two of them had ever met; Neal and Victor had lived next to him and David and the four of them had become good friends pretty quickly. Once Neal started seeing Emma, she was over all the time. Add to that the fact that they had fallen into the same group of friends that year, and it didn't take Killian long to realize how amazing she was.

"Do you really think it's a wise idea to go after my roommate's ex?" Killian wondered.

"Killian," David began as he clapped his hand onto his friend's shoulder, "here's the thing. Neal, I love the guy, but…and I'm sure I'm breaking some sort of bro code or something…I've always thought she'd be a lot better off with you than with him."

"Really?"

"What can I say, he's not great at relationships. Now, here she comes, go talk to her. I'm gonna go find my girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" Killian said in shock as his friend walked away. He was about to call after him, but then he saw Emma approaching him.

"Hey Emma," he turned his attention to her. Gods, she looked amazing, as usual.

"Hey," she smiled back at him. "So, uh, how's it going?"

"It's going I guess. Can't believe it's already Thanksgiving break next week." Killian was immediately cursing himself. He was already fumbling through this conversation with Emma.

"I know, it seems like school just started like, last week. Any plans?"

"I'm going to my brother's place, staying with him for the weekend. You?"

"Mary-Margaret offered to let me stay with her again this year and I'm probably going to take her up on it, seeing as I don't really have any real home to go to."

Killian knew that he'd felt a connection with Emma shortly after meeting her. Not many people at college knew, but both of them had grown up without their parents, at least for part of their lives. During one incredibly drunken night in Neal and Victor's dorm, the two of them talked at length about their childhoods. His dad left when he was a kid and his mom had died in an accident when he was just starting high school. Thankfully he'd at least had his brother Liam. Emma had spent her entire childhood bouncing around the foster system, never even knowing who her parents were. They understood each other in a way that no one else possibly could. Of course, this wasn't something he could ever properly articulate to her. So he continued to stumble through the conversation at hand.

"That sounds like it should be nice."

"Yeah, it was great the last two years. So anyway, do you have any shot glasses? I don't particularly want to do the whole drinking rum from the bottle thing again tonight."

"Uh, yeah, I'll grab you one if they're not all being used." Killian dug around in the cabinets, not feeling very hopeful. There were dirty glasses all over the counter, probably just about all they had. Finally he stumbled upon two that had been lodged at the back of the cabinet.

"Found some!" he smiled triumphantly as he motioned for Emma to fill them up. She filled the glasses with the liquid and handed one off to Killian. They threw the shots back and Emma slammed the small glass against the counter.

"More." Killian couldn't help but notice Emma staring over his shoulder at Regina and Neal on the sofa, who were currently all over each other.

"As you wish, m'lady."

"You dork," Emma smirked. Killian grabbed the bottle, topped both Emma's and his drinks off, and then he watched her throw back another shot.

"Better not do another one just yet," she said, setting the glass down. The pair stood in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Killian was wracking his brain for something to say that wouldn't sound awkwardly forced.

_Just ask her out_, a small voice in the back of his mind urged. That's it; he should just do it. He was going to do it and he was going to do it tonight. He opened his mouth to speak, but just as he did, their friend Aurora interrupted him.

"Hey guys, Victor and Graham are getting beer pong set up. You wanna come play?"

"Hell yeah!" Emma exclaimed. She mixed herself a Rum and Coke before running over to the table. Killian sighed to himself. Goddamn Aurora's timing. He realized that there would be no asking Emma out that evening, as she would no doubt be pretty drunk by the end of the game. He didn't want to ask while she was intoxicated. If he was going to get her to say yes, it was going to be because she wanted to, not because the alcohol told her it was a good idea.

As round after round of beer pong continued, it was pretty obvious that everyone was getting pretty drunk. Emma and Aurora were standing together at the side, cheering on Graham and Phillip who were playing Regina and Neal. The two men had a clear lead, as Regina had absolutely no aim. The balls kept rolling under the couch. Graham tossed a Ping-Pong ball and sunk it into the remaining red Solo cup, winning the game. He and Phillip cheered, Emma and Aurora cheering almost as loud.

Graham approached Emma, with whom he'd been flirting all night. He wrapped her up in a bear hug and she returned the affection by slamming her lips against his. They abandoned their spots near the table and ended up on the sofa, making out.

"Should someone stop her before she embarrasses herself?" Ruby asked Belle.

"Ehh, she's fine. When she starts taking her clothes off, then we'll intervene." They both knew that, even completely wasted, their friend wouldn't do that.

"I feel bad for Killian. He looks like a sad puppy over there." Belle turned her attention to the direction her friend was motioning. Killian was hanging out with August and Victor, but it was obvious Emma and Graham were bothering him more than he wanted to let on.

"I hope he realizes that Emma isn't _really_ into him. I don't see them ever seriously dating. I mean, they're best friends who happen to make out when they get really drunk," Ruby pointed out. Belle chuckled.

"True. We'll make sure he knows. Now come on, let's go claim next game."

After what Killian had seen with Emma and Graham, he had to admit that he was a little dejected about the whole thing. However, David had convinced him that it didn't mean anything.

"Man, I know it sucks, but you know people do things when they're drunk. So it won't happen tonight. Here, have a drink, come party with us," he coaxed. Killian gave in and decided that tonight was still going to be at least sort of fun, a nice break from the stresses of school and work if nothing else.

As the night wore on, everyone drank more than they should, the drinking games kept going, and things just kept getting crazier. At around two, Phillip approached Killian, saying that he was about to leave and wanted to know if Killian had the money that he owed for the booze he'd provided for the very limited open bar.

"I can grab it now. Remind me how much?"

"I think it was around 25 for both bottles."

"I'll be right back," Killian said as he went back to the room he shared with David to retrieve what he owed his friend.

Upon opening the door, he was shocked to see Neal and Emma on his bed laying on each other and playing tonsil hockey. Great…he thought to himself. He cleared his throat once, trying to make his presence known. That seemed to do the trick, as Neal and Emma broke apart pretty quickly.

"Shit, sorry abut this, man," Neal slurred.

"Don't you have your own room to snog in?" he asked somewhat bitterly. He couldn't help but let a hint of jealousy show in his voice. He thought Emma moved on?

""Ruby and Victor are in the other bedroom," Emma tried to explain.

"It's alright, no harm done." Killian pocketed a couple bills and rushed back into the living room. If anything, at least they had been on David's bed and not his. He was going to throw back a few drinks and pretend he hadn't seen any of that.

"Have any of you guys seen Emma?" Mary-Margaret asked her friends. It was around three in the morning and they were beginning to think about heading out.

"I haven't seen her in a while. Last time I saw her she was in the kitchen with Aurora," Ruby replied.

"Ok…how did we manage to lose her? This apartment isn't that big and there aren't that many people here."

"You ladies looking for Emma?" Killian interjected.

"Yeah, do you know where she is? I think we're going to head out soon."

"She's in mine and David's room with Neal."

"And what would they be doing?" Ruby asked.

"Probably exactly what you're thinking."

"God damn them!" Ruby shouted. She grabbed Mary-Margaret's arm and dragged her back to the bedroom. She pounded on the door, giving the two the opportunity to stop doing…whatever it was they were doing.

"Emma, it's your roommates, we're coming in," she warned before throwing the door open. Neal and Emma broke apart again, stopping as abruptly as they had when Killian had entered earlier.

"Neal, I think it's probably best if you leave." Neal just looked at Ruby, as if challenging her to kick him out.

"_Now_," she glared at him. "Do you think this is a fucking game?"

"Ok, fine, I'm out." He threw his hands up in defeat, whispered something to Emma, and then left the room. Ruby and Mary-Margaret rushed over to the bed where their friend was sitting. It looked as though Emma was about to start crying. God damn that Neal.

"Emma, sweetie, what happened?" Mary-Margaret asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Why did I do that?" Emma asked through tears.

"Because, honey, you're drunk," Ruby informed her friend as she gave her a hug.

"He was all over Regina tonight too, why would I do that? Ya know, I don't even like him anymore."

"Honey, do you think you'll be able to go home soon?" Mary-Margaret questioned.

"I guess. I kinda really wanna get outta here anyway." Emma's friends sat on either side of her so that they could help her off the bed. She was stumbling, but Emma kept insisting they lived close enough that could make it home. However, they only got as far as the living room.

"Ok, I need'da stop," Emma informed them before they let her down onto the couch.

"What happened?" Belle asked.

"Neal happened," Ruby sighed. That was an explanation enough.

"Great…. Emma, are you sure you can go home."

"Mhmmm." Her roommates looked at each other not sure that dragging her home was a good idea.

"She ok?" a voice came up behind Mary-Margaret. She turned around to see Killian standing behind her.

"Yeah, she'll be ok. Just had a little too much to drink is all," the brunette informed him. "We're just trying to figure out the best way to get her home."

"You guys can stay here if you want," he offered. "She can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"You don't have to," Emma piped up.

"Killian, if it's not a pain, that would be awesome."

"No trouble."

"I can stay here with her if you and Belle wanna go home," Ruby said. "I know you guys both have to work tomorrow. Hey Em, is it cool if I stay here with you tonight?"

"Uh huh, yeah sure," Emma mumbled.

"Well, guess that's settled. I think Mary-Margaret and I are going to head out if you're sure you guys will be ok without us," Belle declared.

"I'll take good care of her. Let me know when you guys get home?"

"Of course. Bye Emma,"

"Mhmm," she mumbled in response. She was starting to fall asleep.

"Sweetie, come on, there's a bed in the other room," Ruby coaxed.

"Don't wanna get up."

"Here, I can take her back if you want me to," Killian suggested.

"See what she does."

"Come on, love. Bed's a lot more comfy. I'll even carry you if you want."

"Mkay." She put her arms around Killian's neck and let him lift her bridal style off the couch.

"There ya go, Swan. Better?" he asked as he gently set her on the bed and grabbed a couple blankets. She nodded and was out almost instantly.

"Ruby, where do you wanna sleep?"

"I'll honestly probably just crash at the foot of the bed with Emma. She'll have no idea where the hell she is in the morning."

"You sure? There's not a whole lot of space for two people."

"It's fine," Ruby assured. "Thanks for letting us stay, by the way."

"Not a problem. 'Night, ladies"

"'Night."

Emma woke up around 11 the next day, feeling as though she had been hit by a truck. Her head ached and the light coming in the nearby window was painful. She felt sick to her stomach and to make matters worse, she had no idea whose bedroom she was in. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noted that she was still wearing the same outfit she's been in last night and it didn't look as though she'd taken it off at any point. Ruby was sitting at the foot of the bed, playing on her phone.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked, already sure of what the answer would be.

"Awful. How much did I drink last night? And where are we?"

"You drank a lot, let's just leave it at that; and we're still at the guys' place. Killian offered up his bed last night."

"I vaguely remember ending up in a bedroom with Neal last night. Please tell me that didn't actually happen." Ruby sat silently biting her lip, which was enough of an answer for Emma.

"Shit, I did _not_, did I?"

"You didn't sleep with him, if that's what you're asking. You were just sucking each others' faces, that's all."

"I can't believe I did that. I spend the whole night downing drinks to avoid thinking about him and then_ that_ happens? Why did no one stop me?"

"We had no clue where you were," Ruby told her. "Killian found you and Neal in his room."

"Are you fucking serious? God damn, of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the brunette smirked at her friend.

"Nothing," Emma said defensively. Her friend glared at her, as if to imply she was lying.

"Ok, fine, I might kind of like him, a little bit. Like if he asked me out I wouldn't say no."

"Knew it!"

"You can't say anything though," Emma warned. Knowing Ruby, she would likely try to play matchmaker.

"Ugh, you're no fun," Ruby joked. "But seriously, I won't. I will just tell you that he may or may not happen to like you a lot. Just think about that. Anyway, are you ready to go home?"

"Not if we're walking."

"Don't worry; Killian came in earlier and told me if we needed a ride back, he could take us. We just have to let him know when we're ready."

"'Kay…I guess you could go get him now."

"Are you sure? Because you look like you're about to vomit."

"Nah, I'll be ok for a little bit longer. I'd rather puke at our place than here."

"Ok, ok, I'll go get him." Ruby ran off into the living room and a few minutes later, they were on their way back to Emma and Ruby's place.

"Well, thank you for the ride…and for letting me crash in your bed…and for putting up with my shit last night," Emma said as the car pulled up in front of the apartment.

"Not a problem, love. Gotta look out for each other, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we do. Anyways…um…I was kind of thinking, do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Homework, but I'm always happy to put that off."

"Do you wanna go out for coffee or something?"

"Uhh…yeah, definitely!" Killian was shocked, but happy nonetheless. "Where at?"

"How about that place next to the Rabbit Hole at say…eleven?"

"Yeah, yeah, that would be great. So I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?"

"I guess so," Emma smiled. "Anyway, thanks for everything, again."

"Anytime, Swan. Bye Ruby," he turned his attention to the passenger in the back seat.

"Bye Killian. Thanks again for everything." Killian nodded and bade the girls a final farewell. After his car pulled away, Ruby looked at Emma and grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she squealed.

"Oh my god, neither can I," Emma said in shock.

"Girl, this is so exciting! I can't wait to tell the other two about this! They've been betting on when you two to get together!"

"And how long has that been going on?" Emma laughed. "Anyway, can we please go up? If you'll excuse me, I need to go and sleep this night off."

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated! :) **

~Burton's Disney Princess~


End file.
